1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape printer including a printing device for printing on a roll sheet wound on a cylindrical sheet core while feeding the roll sheet by means of a feeing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, various tape printers have been proposed for printing characters or the like on a long roll sheet of tacky sheet with release sheet by way of a thermal head.
For example, there are provided a tape printer comprising a feeding device for feeding a long roll sheet wound on a cylindrical core, and printing device for printing on the roll sheet. The tape printer further comprises, a detector for detecting encoder marks formed at predetermined pitch on the back surface of the roll sheet and issuing a predetermined detection signal, a detecting device for detecting each feeding amount of the roll sheet in forward and backward direction, memory device for storing margin from the leading end of the roll sheet to a print start position (the margin includes a pre-feed amount to be fed preliminarily and a post-feed amount to be fed later); and a control device for controlling to determine the print start position by feeding the post-feed amount on the basis of the detection signal issued from the detector after feeding by the pre-feed amount (for example, see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-86823).
In the tape printer having such configuration, encoder marks are formed at predetermined pitch on the back surface of the roll sheet. The tape printer further comprises a detector for detecting the encoder marks and issuing a predetermined detection signal, and detecting device for detecting each feeding amount of the roll sheet in forward and backward direction. Further, the tape printer, with its control device, feeds the pre-feed amount to be fed preliminarily out of the margin from the leading end of the roll sheet to a print start position, and determines the print start position by feeding the post-feed amount out of the margin on the basis of the detection signal issued from the detector. Hence the margin from the leading end of the roll sheet to the print start position is the sum of pre-feed amount and post-feed amount, and it is not necessary to feed and cut off extra portion, and the length of margin region can be shortened by shortening the pre-feed amount and post-feed amount, so that the running cost of the roll sheet can be saved.